Potter Net !
by Akas
Summary: [HPSS]Un poisson rouge, les forums, Msn et Harry Potter... Sacré mélange ! Yrrah, personne ne devinerait que c'était lui ! [Délire]


**Titre :** Potter Net

**Auteur :** Akas (la maléfique ahahaha - Débilito Woman - Seigneur des boulets etc...)

**Avertissement :** **HOMOPHOBES** et **ANTI SNARRY SAUCE CITRON**, la porte, c'est pas loin. Non, pas au fond à droite, c'est bien connu, celle là c'est celle des WC's...

**Couple **: Harry/Sevy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le sujet est banal, pris et repris, mal mené. Le poisson rouge ne m'appartient pas, c'est bubulle... Gneh ? Bref, rien n'est à moi, même le vocabulaire appartient à Monsieur Robert, Dictionnaire Ô tant chériii... Ah, si, je met mes droits de propriété sur les faaautes :D Et FOUTUE MISE EN PAAAGE DE MES DEEUUUX !

_**Un One shot, juste pour m'éclater.**_

* * *

_**Potter Net**_

Ces vacances d'été au 4 Privet Drive avaient étés bien meilleures que toutes les précédentes. Et pour cause ! Harry Potter entamait sa 18ème année de "survie". Il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, ne vous faites pas d'idées... non, il avait fait bien mieux. L'expérience avec Lockart lui avait donné beaucoup d'idées, notamment celle de lobotomiser le cerveau de Voldemort à l'aide de la magie, lui donnant la consistance mentale d'un poisson rouge. Grâce à de nombreuses recherches et à son association avec les jumeaux Weasley, Harry avait réussi à monter un plan de tous les diables.

Un plan qui lui avait donné le titre de "gars le plus cinglé de la communauté sorcière", d'ailleurs.

Imaginez, il avait réussit à voler la place à Dumbledore !

Grâce à son géni (les fous sont des génies, c'est indéniable) Harry avait trouvé le plan PAR-FAIT.

La première phase consistait à berner son ennemi, ici Voldy. Ainsi, par une belle soirée, Harry Potter s'était rendu à Pré-au-lard. Amoché grâce à un bonbon de chez "Drol'deffect", la boutique de déguisement nutritifs, le jeune homme s'était laissé tombé, en sang, au milieu de la chaussée.

Puis il avait, évidemment, feinté (grâce à un talent d'acteur qu'il avait cultivé avec rage durant une année entière) être un pauvre survivant agonisant, salement amoché par les bêtes de la forêt interdite.

Il avait divagué sur les horreurs de la forêt, sur sa fuite, sur sa mort...

Et là, Voldemort était arrivé, en vainqueur.

La phase deux consistait à étourdir suffisamment Voldy pour qu'Harry puisse placer deux pierres autour du Lord Noir. C'est là que les farces des jumeaux Weasley étaient intervenues. Les deux compères, cachés dans l'angle d'une ruelle, s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie. Pétards, bombes, plats enchantés, tout y était passé.

Et Harry n'avait pas faillit.

Les deux pierres étaient une création du trio "Harry-Hermione-Ron". Pour leur fabrication, il leur avait fallut différentes herbes. Au lieu de simplement aller les voler, Harry avait marchandé avec le vil être des donjons. Une semaine de retenue contre chaque herbe. Il en avait, d'ailleurs, eu pour 3 mois de retenue. Mine de rien.

Selon un mélange étrange, connu par Hermione seulement, les pierres avaient la propriété de ralentir les réflexes de l'adversaire, chacune pendant 30 secondes. Ce qui lui laissait 1 minute seulement.

Harry en avait profité pour combiner 5 sorts de mémoires à toute vitesse. L'un pour ralentir les capacités. Un second charme de simple oubli. Un troisième rendant plus sensible le cerveau. Un quatrième de confusion. Et un dernier charme d'identité.

C'est ainsi qu'en une minute, Voldemort oublia totalement qu'il était un sorcier, préférant ouvrir la bouche muettement, comme une espèce de carpe en manque d'oxygène.

Puis Dumbledore, gentil vieil homme, se chargea de le transformer définitivement en poisson.

_Voldemort devint un poisson rouge. _

_Harry devint le sauveur sorcier._

Mais Harry s'en moquait un peu, en vérité. Lui, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était qu'il était enfin libre de faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait parlementé avec les Dursleys et, après de nombreuses argumentations, ceux ci avaient acceptés qu'Harry reste chez eux jusqu'à son anniversaire. A 18 ans, le jeune homme aurait la majorité moldue nécessaire pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans un petit loft sans dépendre de personne. L'argent sorcier, qu'il avait reconverti en argent moldu, lui suffirait pour se payer des études moldues.

A la rentrée, le jeune homme pourrait aller étudier en université et devenir chercheur. Harry s'était découvert une passion peu commune pour les médicaments moldus, notamment certains ne demandant qu'à être améliorés pour surpasser les défauts de certains soins sorciers.

Il voulait soigner, continuer à aider, tout en étant autre chose que le survivant. Le monde moldu le lui permettait.

Une fois sa majorité atteinte, Harry Potter avait acheté un petit appartement situé juste à côté d'un laboratoire scientifique. Puis, grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, il avait réussit à obtenir une place dans l'université "Camp'Science", une des meilleurs en création de nouveaux produits de guérison. Depuis un mois, le jeune homme profitait pleinement de ses études, découvrant toutes les particularités des médicaments moldus.

Il se régalait.

Mais ce soir, Harry Potter avait mieux à faire que d'y penser. Il avait acquit un ordinateur portable et une connexion Internet, et il était réellement pressé de s'essayer aux loisirs moldus et à l'informatique.

D'abord, il trouva un _forum_ _scientifique_ important, où discuter de différentes théories. Relié à celui-ci, un autre forum, plus petit, réunissant les membres souhaitant se connaître et discuter de tout et rien.

Il s'inscrit, se présenta, et fit acquisition de _msn, _une messagerie instantanée qui pourrait lui servir pour l'échange de fichiers plus tard.

Bref, Harry Potter découvrait les joies d'Internet. Et il en était très heureux.

D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à être très ingénieux... son pseudo était _Yrrah_, personne ne pourrait jamais se douter que c'était lui !

* * *

Sujet : Qu'est ce que le mort ?

_La fin de la survie ?_

_Yrrah_  
¤¤

_Etrange idée Mister Yrrah. Une explication à donner ?_

_Master of the dungeons  
_

¤¤

_Pas réellement d'explication, non. Pour moi, la vie est une sorte de guerre. Les survivants attendent la mort. Leur mort ou la mort de la guerre elle-même, c'est à dire "la paix". Une fois cette paix arrivée, l'homme peut cesser de survivre. Pour s'éteindre, dans le pire des cas, où pour simplement "vivre" et non plus survivre. Ainsi, la mort est la simple soeur jumelle de la vie, tout dépends de l'interprétation qui est donné à ce terme._

_Je vous embrouille ?_

_Yrrah  
_

* * *

Sujet : Votre famille

_Comment casser un sujet en une seconde : Je suis orphelin. Bienvenue dans la dure réalité._

_Yrrah_

¤¤

_Félicitation, un point pour toi Yrrah._

_Master of the dungeons_

¤¤

_Je suis vraiment désolé Yrr", ce doit être triste._

_Lula_

¤¤

___Tu es désolée ? Oh. Pas moi. Je m'en moque, je ne les connaissais pas. Au pire, je connaissais mon parrain, et puisqu'il est aussi décédé, je serais plus touché de penser à SA disparition. Il y a des pages qu'on tourne, le deuil dure un temps mais n'exagérons pas._

___Plus sérieusement. Ma famille... je ne sais pas vraiment. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont, en bien des points, de ma famille. Tous mes anciens collègues de classe, le monde entier, sont aussi de ma famille. Je préfère penser ça comme ça._

___Dans le sens strict du terme "famille", il me reste mon oncle, ma tante, et mon cousin. Ma tante est une girafe qui espionne à tout va, mon oncle un surplus de graisse qui a fait sa vie dans les perceuses, grogne et mange. Mon cousin suit le schéma d'un cochon._

___J'adore ma famille. Je pense même écrire un jour un livre sur eux._

___Et sur "mon poisson rouge". _

___Yrrah, hilare avec raison.  
_

¤¤

___Poisson rouge ?... est-ce qu'il est au moins causant ? Ou bien grogne t'il aussi ?_

___Master of the dungeons  
_

¤¤

___Il demande si quelqu'un se souvient de qui il est. Mais il a cessé de grogner. Heureusement._

___Yrrah_

* * *

Sujet : Les notes et les profs

___Arrh ! Les profs ! Les notes !_

___On s'en moque un peu. Je ne dis pas ça contre ce sujet, je suis juste... un peu au delà de ça.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de professeurs, vraiment._

___Ma maîtresse de CE1 me demandait tous les jours si je savais parler._

___Mon Maître de CE2 en a déduit que j'étais muet._

___En CM1, la vielle femme qui enseignait a démissionné. Elle pensait avoir entendu des voix. En fait, je lui avais juste demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas classe..._

___Je n'ai pas fait ma CM2, mon cousin avait finit par dire que je nuisais à sa vie scolaire. Et comme la seule qui pensait, là bas, que je n'étais pas muet avait prit sa retraite anticipée, l'avis était qu'il valait mieux que je cesse de venir. _

___Ensuite, j'ai été dans une école de délinquant._

___Officiellement._

___Officieusement, j'ai été dans une très bonne école. Là aussi, les professeurs étaient assez spéciaux._

___Le prof le plus sexy était tyrannique. Le plus gentil ne dépassait pas la hauteur de mes genoux. La plus sévère avait tendance à se comporter de façon "tigresse" puis "câline"._

___Le directeur était un illuminé, adorable. _

___Bref..._

___Et les notes..._

___Ah, ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai brûlé mes résultats aux exams par mégarde._

___Yrrah_

¤¤

___Par mégarde ? Brûlé ? _

___Sexy ? Une tendance Gay?_

___Master of the dungeons_

¤¤  
___Tu es muet ?  
Lula_

¤¤

___Je ne suis pas muet, non. Je n'avais simplement rien à leur dire. Bien, en vérité, je n'avais jamais le droit de parler chez ma tante et mon oncle, je n'avais simplement pas compris -au début- qu'il fallait que je m'exprime en classe. Quand je l'ai compris, j'étais trop amusé par la situation pour faire l'effort de parler. C'était réellement drôle de les voir articuler péniblement en pensant que j'étais muet. Ils avaient du en déduire que j'étais également sourd..._

___OUUUIII ! Brûlé ! J'en avais assez, ces résultats me paraissaient vraiment sans importance. C'était une chose tellement secondaire. Alors, zoup !_

___Effectivement, je suis souvent joyeux ;)_

___Yrrah_

* * *

L'amouuuur ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

___Aucune espèce d'idée... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne._

___Je trouve ça désagréable... être dépendant et tout. C'est effrayant. Irréel. Sincèrement, je n'en pense pas grand chose._

___Yrrah_

¤¤

_____Jamais aimé personne ? Vraiment ? A qui veux tu faire croire ça ?_

_____Master of the dungeons_

¤¤

_____A moi même. Evidemment.  
Genre amour impossible._

_____Yrrah_

¤¤

_____Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir Yrrah._

_____Master of the dungeons  
_

¤¤

_____Tu penses qu'être fou d'un de ses pires ennemis est "un amour possible" ?  
As tu déjà voulu, vraiment, un ennemi ?_

_____Yrrah_

¤¤

_____Oui. La seule solution est de devenir un ami.  
Je te le dis, rien n'est impossible._

_____Master of the dungeons_

* * *

Harry postait souvent. Il se montrait parfois cassant, parfois très poli, parfois foufou. Il aimait cette impression de pouvoir être lui-même librement. Et il était décidemment très intrigué par "Master of the dungeons". Celui ci ne s'étendait jamais sur lui-même, mais répondait toujours à ses messages. C'était troublant d'une certaine façon. Comme s'il attendait que ce soit lui qui poste. 

Finalement, les deux avaient échangés des adresses msn et continuaient leurs petits entretiens par ce système. Ils étaient tous deux occupés la journée et discutaient souvent une bonne heure le soir venu, voir plus.

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Hey_

___Yrrah to survive? dit :  
__Bonsoir, toi_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Elle a été... intéressante, c'est le mot. Vraiment, les médicaments sont si variés, leurs effets si divers. J'adore._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__La tienne ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Les enfants sont des êtres insupportables..._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Tu enseignes ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Oui, malheureusement_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Pourquoi malheureusement ? Si tu enseignes, c'est que tu dois les aimer au moins un peu, non ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Un peu seulement alors. Ils ne comprennent rien, c'est éreintant._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Tu as déjà pensé à tes manières d'enseigner, le problème vient peut être de là_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Qu'insinues tu ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Moi ? Rien ..._

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Sale gosse_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Oy ! On durait un vieux bougon comme ça._

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__J'ai 38 ans, je suis un vieux bougon_

___Yrrah to survive? dit :  
__Arrh ! 38 ? Vieux ? On est vieux à 38 ans ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Je ne sais pas, tu penses que c'est vieux toi ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Pas spécialement non_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__je suis toujours un sale gosse?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Oui_

Leurs discussions étaient toujours un peu taquines. Ils adoraient se chamailler, s'envoyer de petits piques, se bouder, se réconcilier, jouer les niais, les endurcis. Si bien qu'Harry pensait toujours à "Master", l'homme aigri et pourtant si drôle. Il aurait même avoué penser à lui trop souvent.

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Parle moi un peu de toi..._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Drôle de demande_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Tu trouves ? N'ais je pas le droit d'être curieux ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Si. Que veux tu savoir ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Décris toi un peu, comme toi tu te vois_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Pas de façon superficielle_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Urg ! Eh bien... je suis petit. Horriblement petit. Bien, j'ai grandis, mais je n'en reste pas moins frêle et petit quand même._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__C'est dérangeant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'être juste pas assez grand en taille, qu'on pourrait me marcher dessus. Evidemment, j'étais considéré comme "grand" autrement, difficile pour les gens de ne pas faire attention à moi._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Mais, j'aurais préféré être juste normal physiquement, pas avoir été sous alimenté, et être d'un intérêt tout tout petit._

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Populaire ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Oui et non._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__J'ai juste un nom qui est "connu", qui rappelle aux gens certaines choses_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Mon nom est populaire_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Moi pas_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Je crois que personne ne me connaît en fait_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Et sinon ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__J'ai des yeux verts. Ma meilleure amie vante leur couleur émeraude. Je crois que j'aime mes yeux, c'était ceux de ma mère._

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Je croyais que tu te moquais de ta famille_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Non, je me moque de leur mort en un sens, parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir à regretter. Mais j'aime les yeux de ma mère, grâce à ceux là je ne ressemble pas totalement à mon père. _

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Ca permet la différence. _

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__A ton tour_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__De quoi ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__De me parler de toi_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Oh je suis un homme amoureux, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir._

___Yrrah to survive? dit :  
__Ah_

___Yrrah to survive? dit :  
__C'est bien_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Elle a de la chance  
_  
Master of the dungeons dit :_  
IL, pas ELLE._

___Master of the dungeons dit :__  
Il ne le sait pas_

Harry était jaloux. Il s'en mordait les doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi la chose le gênait, Master était une personne bien, il avait le droit d'être amoureux après tout. Le jeune homme préférait ne pas réfléchir au pourquoi il avait légèrement mal au coeur à cette pensée. Peut être que le fait de parler à une personne sans être le survivant l'avait il mené à tenir en trop haute estime Master. Peut être qu'il faisait une grossière erreur, se torturait pour rien.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Master méritait d'aimer.

Durant une bonne semaine, Harry préféra ne pas revenir sur Msn, trop inquiet de l'effet que la nouvelle avait eut sur lui. Trop dérangé par sa propre humeur morose. Penser à Voldy le poisson rouge lui arrachait à peine un sourire.

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__ENFIN_

___Yrrah to survive? dit :  
__Oh !_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Où étais tu ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Disparu, pouf, plus d'Yrrah _

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Navré, j'avais à faire_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Ce n'est pas bien de mentir_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Des soucis ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Ecoute, ça ne te regarde pas... ça n'est pas important, d'accord ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__J'étais inquiet. Ca ne compte pas un peu ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Si, évidemment. Désolé._

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Tu comptes re-disparaître bientôt ?_

Harry eut envie de répondre "oui, tout de suite" et de juste partir. La tension, même à cette distance, était palpable. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas le problème. Après tout, msn, c'était juste de l'irréel, n'est ce pas ?

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__C'est possible._

C'était sa meilleure réponse, sa plus pure vérité. C'était possible, oui, qu'il reparte...

Les jours passèrent, les discussions se firent plus rares. Les deux se boudaient. C'était étrange à penser, c'était soudain. Ca n'avait même pas d'explication. Puis sur une horrible pensée, Harry re-disparu. Simplement. Pendant encore une semaine.

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Une semaine de plus ! A quand la prochaine ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Est ce que Monsieur aurait trouvé une jolie demoiselle ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Tellement importante qu'il m'ignore complètement ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Ne dis pas d'âneries, bien sur que non !_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Et je suis gay, alors une demoiselle ?_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Amoureux ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__Oui…_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__D'accord_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__J'y vais, j'ai à faire._

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__De toi_

___Master of the dungeons dit :  
__Pardon ?_

___Yrrah to survive ? dit :  
__C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, content ?_

Master n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant après tout. Il était amoureux, bêtement, d'une personne qui ne l'aimait pas. D'une personne déjà amoureuse. De quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment même.

Il se haïssait.

Harry s'affala dans son petit canapé douillet et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal, un peu brisé aussi. Stupide.

Il avait bien envie de boire. Après tout, on était vendredi, demain il n'avait pas de cours, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait.

A peine s'était il levé pour aller chercher une bonne bouteille qu'un coup sec à la porte le contraint à abandonner l'idée.

Traînant le pas, le jeune homme alla ouvrir, mettant un temps fou à ôter le loquet. Quand ce fut fait, il tira mollement la porte, découvrant l'inconnu…

Pas si inconnu que ça, en fait.

Severus Snape, en vêtements totalement moldus, posté calmement contre le mur d'en face, le toisait avec un de ses sourires narquois.

Harry grogna tout en déglutissant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- Ca n'est pas très poli, Yrrah, de partir sans prévenir… » Murmura Severus en le détaillant sans gêne.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, se repassant l'accusation dans sa tête. Quand le « Yrrah » atteint brutalement son cerveau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tourna vivement les talons dans l'idée d'aller se terrer le plus rapidement possible sous son canapé. A cet instant, il aurait presque dit oui au placard sous l'escalier des Dursleys.

Severus Snape était le Master of the dungeons. Il était encore tombé amoureux de Snape, et celui ci pouvait maintenant se moquer pleinement de lui.

Ce devait être un cauchemar.

- Je… j'ai… j'ai à faire. » Bégaya pitoyablement Harry, plus pâle qu'un mort. « Désolé, hm… il va falloir que… »

- Que ? » Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Que… je vous abandonne là. Repassez plus tard. » Harry fit volte face. « Ou jamais si possible. »

Pressé de rentrer dans son appartement, Harry n'en eut pourtant pas l'occasion. Avant d'avoir la possibilité d'aller se cacher, des bras le tirèrent en arrière et il fut plaqué contre le torse de Severus. Etouffant une exclamation de surprise, le jeune homme tenta de se défaire de cette situation. C'était sans compter la poigne de son aîné qui, semblait il, refusait de le laisser s'enfuir.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper si facilement. » Le nargua Snape d'une voix rauque. « Nous avons à discuter un peu. »

Snape entraîna son otage dans l'appartement, refusant de desserrer sa prise. Il les installa tous les deux sur le canapé, puis laissa passer un sourire amusé face à la nervosité d'Harry.

- Hm...» Harry était dépassé. Il osait à peine croiser le regard de son ancien professeur, jurant contre les choses qui tournent si foutrement mal.

Snape garda le silence, se délectant de l'état du plus jeune. De quoi faire monter la pression.

- Bon sang, dites quelque chose où je crois que je vais exploser !»

Snape haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « Exploser ? »

Harry vira au rouge brique et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

- Cette journée est une misère. » Geignit Harry en se ramassant sur lui même. « Manque plus qu'Elia appelle pour que je serve de dictionnaire. »

Elia, le second membre de son groupe de travail. L'horrible Elia l'appelait environ deux fois par soir pour savoir quel terme pouvait être employé à la place d'un autre, quel ingrédient méritait un intérêt particulier... Harry la soupçonnait de le draguer. Une fille qui ne drague pas appelle t'elle aussi souvent ?

Au moment précis où il disait ça, son téléphone portable laissa retentir sa sonnerie grinçante. Harry frissonna d'horreur et poussa une plainte presque déchirante dans laquelle seul le mot "Non" était compréhensible.

Un miaulement se leva dans l'air et Snape observa, plus que surpris, une petite boule de poil blanche amener le téléphone à son maître. Harry s'en saisit piteusement et la porta à son oreille.

- Hm... mouai... c'est bien...» maugréa le jeune homme. « Elia ? Cesse deux secondes. Tu voulais ? »

Soupir.

- Ecoute... Elia ? Bordel, tu m'écoutes oui ? Bien attentive ? Achète toi un dico, ou un cerveau plus fonctionnel. C'est au choix. » Harry se renfrogna. « Non je suis pas un salaud. Non mais arrête un peu de m'insulter ! Je suis pas à ta putain de disposition, clair ? Alors met la en veilleuse et éteins ton téléphone avant que je ne débarque chez toi et ne l'explose devant ton nez ! »

Harry jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce et se replia sur lui même.

- Un chat qui amène le téléphone ? » Siffla Snape.

- Il sait amener les canettes de bière aussi...» Déclara Harry, mine de rien. « Et il va chercher lui même ses croquettes...»

Harry grogna. Il était ridicule à répondre des choses comme ça. Quand un poids fit plier plus que de raison la place où il se trouvait, il daigna enfin lever la tête, sombrant dans deux lacs noirs pétillants d'une sorte de gourmandise non identifiable.

- Tu es très sexy lorsque tu t'énerves.» Souffla Snape en déposant un léger baiser sur le nez de son vis-à-vis.

Harry se tendit, pas certain de savoir comment réagir à ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un flirt. Severus recommenca, embrassement doucement les coins de peau libres.

- A... Arrête...» Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Malheureusement, plus d'excitation que de crainte. Mais Snape, tout à ses baisers papillons, ne semblait pas du tout prêt à l'écouter. « Bordel... arrêtez...»

- Vraiment ? » Murmura Severus en l'embrassant avec légèreté sur les lèvres.

Harry laissa échapper une plainte que Severus étouffa de sa bouche, prenant ses aises en se couchant sur Harry.

Baissant les armes, le jeune homme s'abandonna au baiser, mêlant sa salive à celle de son fantasme. Leurs langues se cherchèrent un moment avant de danser follement, s'entortillant et provoquant chez chacun des frissons de pur plaisir.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, totalement étourdi par l'échange.

Ils réitérèrent l'expérience, se dévorant allègrement. Harry remarqua à peine ses vêtements disparaître peu à peu. Ce fut seulement quand il finit nu sous Snape qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réagir, Snape jouant déjà de ses tétons durcis. Gémissant, le jeune homme tenta de toutes ses forces de revenir à la réalité. En vain.

Bientôt, une antre chaude qu'il identifia comme la bouche de Severus vint entourer sa virilité, lui arrachant un halètement. A partir de là, Harry perdit totalement pied, seulement conscient de ce qu'une langue experte lui procurait : un plaisir indéfinissable.

Haletant et gémissant, le jeune homme sentit à peine deux doigts se faufiler dans son intimité. En revanche, le troisième fit naître suffisamment de douleur pour qu'il se rende compte de l'intrusion. Tendu, le survivant laissa échapper un petit cri et quelques larmes, jouissant en même temps dans la bouche du Maître des potions.

Celui ci vint l'embrasser goulûment, lui faisant partager son propre goût et lui agrippa les hanches. Se tenant prêt, Harry attendit que l'autre aille jusqu'au bout, conscient d'avoir perdu la bataille.

Severus s'enfonça profondément en le plus jeune, s'arrêtant le temps que l'autre se détende.

- Et maintenant.» Haleta sournoisement Severus en reprenant sa progression à l'intérieur d'Harry. « Trouves tu l'amour toujours aussi désagréable ? »

Severus sortit puis rerentra dans l'antre du petit brun, heurtant d'un coup précis la prostate de son nouvel amant.

- Non...» Haleta Harry. « Définitivement pas. »

Souriant légèrement, une chose étrange chez Snape, le plus vieux débuta la danse rituelle des deux corps, prenant possession de l'être du survivant. Les coups de reins, d'abord doux, accélèrent, tirant gémissements et cris aux deux protagonistes de cette scène pornographique. (1)

Dans un ultime spasme, ponctué par un baiser langoureux et profond, les deux se déversèrent. Séverus en Harry et Harry sur le torse de Severus.

Severus se laissa retomber mollement sur le torse du plus jeune et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure noire de jais.

- Je te l'avais dit... aucun amour n'est impossible. » Chuchota Severus en déposant un léger baiser papillon au creux du cou de son amant.

Après ce dérapage non contrôlé (sauf peut être par Snape), l'étudiant et le Maître des potions allèrent à une allure plus calme. Leur relation évolua, évidemment. Les mots doux, les baisers, les combats, les insultes, la jalousie et les bouderies furent de la partie, comme pour tous.

Et l'amour, lui, mena le jeu d'une main de Maître.

Plus tard, on entendra parler de l'association d'un jeune diplômé médecine et d'un Maître des potions sarcastique.

Plus tard, les potions et les médicaments s'allieront et contreront certaines maladies graves et moins graves.

Plus tard, deux amoureux s'embrasseront, fiers d'avoir construit leur vie ensemble et d'avoir pu, grâce à leur alliance, prouver au monde que les sciences sorcières et moldues peuvent coopérer pour le meilleur.

**The End**

* * *

(1) Bah oui... quoi... pas pû retenir le therme xD

**Note :** Hm... pour les points étranges de cette "fic", je vous averti que je n'arrangerais rien et ne fondrais pas en expliquation. J'ai écris ça seulement parce que j'en avais envie et parce que je m'emmerdais sec. J'avoue. Alors non, je ne sais pas qui a adopté Voldy le poisson rouge. Je crois, en fait, que c'est Dumby qui l'a mis dans un bocal dans son bureau. Oh, et pour ceux qui se disent "Mais si Voldy entends toutes les infos importantes que donne Dumby sur le monde sorcier et qu'un jour il redevient lui-même..." - Est-ce que vous savez de combien est la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? Même dans pokémon, le magicarpe ne sait que faire trempette, alors imaginez voldy. Il oubli son nom toutes les trente secondes maxi, hein. Ou même moins, en fait, j'y connais pas grand chose en matière de poisson rouge...

Et puis, Voldy mourra en poisson rouge. Aspiré par la pompe de son aquarium !

Na !

(_Va se faire interner_)

Ca devient franchement grave... bref, gros délire, faites comme si vous aviez rien vu, rien lu xD

* * *


End file.
